Story: The Hunt
Unid Reyor, a Sun Elven mage from Bedias. Staff and red robe. Practices Abyssal magic. Greas Glead, a Drow with a custom crossbow. Darkmoon Armour. R'C'Sethamis, a Raxian warrior, renowned for his strength. Malefic Fury. Young Pyrese Dragon armour. Fere Hider, an Arkheon halberdier from Hervin. Lightweight steel armour. Hugh Indigos, a mentally off Dwarf demolitionist. Loads of Explosives. Its time for The Hunt. By Sethanic. Chapter 1: Preparation Unid, Greas and Fere had done this before, by which they meant they were the last living member of their party wanting revenge. Sethamis had killed giants with his bare hands and had a glowing, yet skinny sword which he claimed he plundered from an island species, while Hugh was hired so his explosives could be used to break the dragon's hide. Armouring and arming themselves, the group set off on their adventure to Flame Top. Chapter 2: Encounter They trekked across plains and deserts. Ice and lava. After a week for walking from Belden, they had reached Flame Top. A great flapping of wings was heard as they made their way up to the targeted nest. And there it was. A Pyrese dragon. It was black and red. Its underbelly glowed orange. Its mouth was open, and inside there lay the sharpest teeth anyone on the team had seen. Its spine was covered in thick, black spikes, continuing all of the way along its tail and head. Its wings, at least 20 metres long, were curled up to its sides. And most importantly of all; It was sleeping. Sethamis walked around it and inspected it. After a minute of discussion between the company, a plan was made to wake it up with a boom and, according to Unid, its armour was slightly weaker and damaged on it right side. Hugh waddled over the the dragon with a barrel he claimed might blow any other target sky high. Hugh let it down gently into position, trying not to make it go off or wake the dragon. Hugh carried over half a dozen more barrels and set up a detonator. By which he meant that Unid would shoot the closest one with a red hot fireball and hope it exploded. "3!" Hugh shouted as Unid aimed the throw. The dragon started to stir. "2!" Greas's finger prepared to pull the trigger. The dragon tried to open its eyes and get up. "1!" The dragon's eyes opened. "Fire!" "Pyrorin!" As soon as the ball was fired, the dragon realised what was going to happen though, as it just woke up, it had absolutely no ability to move, and its body wouldn't listen to its brain. The resulting explosion removed a thin layer of its magma armour. However, it pushed and set off the other barrels closer to the dragon. The world went white. Chapter 3: Fight As Sethamis's eyes adjusted to the bright light, he saw the dragon. It was still alive, certainly. However the damage caused was obvious. Most of its protection had been blown off and it looked like it was in horrible pain. Sethamis smiled, a terrible sight to see. An easy enough kill. He rolled to his feet, despite the heavy armour and drew his sword from its scabbard. It was long, silver and sleek, though if you tried to focus on it it would hurt your head and give you a mild headache. Ignoring grunts of pain as his party began to realised they weren't dead, Sethamis forgot about his wounds as and used his trio of glands to make an adrenaline surge. He charged onwards at the blind dragon. He brought the blade down on its unprotected flank and electricity crackled ''and shocked the dragon. Sethamis rolled backwards as a claw nearly flew through his face. Meanwhile, the rest of the party had regained their senses and were stumbling to the fray, though they at least readied their weapons. "Abyssia!" shouted Unid. In front of him, a sixteen dimensional dark red ball of infinity stretched out before him. Out of it came a leg. The might leg hopped over to the dragon. The Pyrese Dragon slashed at it and the leg disappeared and went back to the Abyss. "Well now," muttered Unid, sweating and breathing heavily. "I never said I was any good at it, right?" "You did actually," shouted Greas as she shot the dragon with a bolt. It pinged uselessly off of its armour. "Woah!" The dragon turned to face her and Gread maneuvered Unid in front of her. The scorching hot flames burnt him to a crisp, though that took away most of its power, saving Greas. She fired another shot into its flank just as Sethamis's sword sliced through the softer flesh underneath. It did need an expert to tell that it was dying. It was limping and slow. It rarely used its flames and its attacks were slow and clumsy. Sethamis moved in for the kill. He ducked a claw and Malefic Fury cut through its tail in almost slow motion. It flew off by a metre. The dragon screeched in pain. Never before had any Pyrese Dragon known such anguish. The Raxian danced around the dragon and, at last, slashed downwards. The sword sliced through the armour and flesh alike, exposing its insides. The once feared dragon let one last breath out before collapsing dead. Chapter 4: Reckoning "Teeheeheee!" squealed Hugh. "The experimental batch were better than I thought! I better write down the recipe per barrel." He pulled a notebook and a quill from his pocket. "6.25kg of gunpowder..." he muttered as he scribbled it down. While this was happening, Sethamis had already taken a few scales and cut up the tail into pieces he could carry. He also managed to chop off a large, intact chunk of its carapace which he guessed would be important in the making of its armour. After a minute of relaxing, a great flurry of leathery wings was heard. Sethamis was on his feet in an instance and drew his sword as Greas turned on an auto-load function for her crossbow. The flapping was coming from multiple sources. From each direction. The seven Pyrese dragons landed fifty metres from the company, blocking off all escape routes. They were smart and, from Greas's estimates, each bigger than the last. The party stood back to back. The underbellies began to glow. "What do we do?" asked Hugh nervously, laughing a small bit as if it was all one big joke that he had yet to realise. "Well Sethamis?" Greas pushed the question on to him. "We wait." "For what?" "Fere." After ten seconds of the group expecting to either be saved by Fere or be killed by dragon fire got a distraction. Fere jumped on to the back of a Pyrese dragon and was promptly impaled in the privates from its spiky back. The rest of the party flattened themselves against the ground, bracing for impact. The flames that spilled forth completely eviscerated Fere and the dragon he was "riding". All that was left was a bit of ash. The entire area was covered in smoke. "You two," commanded Sethamis. "Run that way." he pointed west. The pair looked at each other and Greas asked him "What about you?" Sethamis appeared to inspect his sword and then drew it into an attacking position. "I will stand my ground." Greas and Hugh looked at each other again and nodded. They hurried off west. the smoke cleared and Sethamis was left standing in the middle with his sword at his side. The dragons breathed in and released their firey death once more. ''My armour is like tenfold shields A Pyrese Dragon struggled silently against an invisible force momentarily before giving up and dying. My teeth are swords Another dragon lashed out at the invisible foe, only for something long and sharp to send electricity coursing through its body, ignoring its armour. My claws are spears Talons scratched the tough hide of the dragon in the dark. It looked around for its target, but nothing was there. Another blow came down, yet still there was no target. At last another blow was struck, ripping the dragon's head from its miserable shoulders. The shock of my tail is a thunderbolt A tail brushed against the dragon and suddenly it started to spasm wildly, in horrible pain. My wings a hurricane The wind started picking up around the Pyrese dragon. Most of its brothers were silent as well. The wind grew more intense. Every little gust adding together in a large spiral. The dragon began to fly even though its wings were by its side. It yelled as it was launched over a kilometre into the sky. And my breath death The mouth opened in front of the dragon. It opened in six dimensions and with at least five hundred degrees. The Pyrese dragon, confused, combusted a mere split second later and another dimension came into being. Sethamis looked at the carnage and smiled, an even more terrifying sight now. He folded his wings under his scales, sheathed Malefic Fury, and headed off to Belden with more than he bargained for. Category:Article Category:Fiction